No lo puedo olvidar
by however97
Summary: Es increíble que después de más de seis años sin verle aún piense en él, quizás todo solo fue parte de mi imaginación o un simple sueño, pero siento que fue algo más real.


Es increíble que después de más de seis años sin verle aún piense en él, quizás todo solo fue parte de mi imaginación o un simple sueño, pero siento que fue algo más real.

Siempre me escondí tras la careta de niña perfecta, una persona tan enfocada, e incluso obsesionada con los estudios, que parece que fuera imposible o incapaz de tener tiempo para algo tan ínfimo como los sentimientos.

Maldito rubio.

Nunca podré olvidar ese porte aristocrático, esos ojos grises, y menos aún su característico cabello rubio. Quizás algún día lo olvide, mejor dicho, espero olvidarme de él, pero se me es imposible, aún le quiero. Sí, no le amo. Amor es algo muy profundo que me niego a sentir.

Hoy, cuando _El Profeta _llegó a mi ventana, llevado por una lechuza claro está, todas mis ilusiones se esfumaron, sentí como lentamente me rompía por dentro, sentí que mis sueños, que siempre pensé que carecían de sentido, se iban por el desagüe. En la portada estaba mi mayor miedo: él se casaba.

Me siento como una tonta.

Cómo pude creer que volvería a por mí. Una sangre sucia, como solía llamarme en los primeros años de escuela. Se casaba con la modelo de mujer perfecta, una muñeca de porcelana, sin vida, sin alegría. Astoria Greengrass, una "dama de sociedad", una niñata caprichosa debería ser. Más de dos caras tenía esa simple noticia. No podía faltar la reseña tergiversada de Rita Skeeter. Allí contaba como el ex-mortífago se había enamorado de la hija menor de una de las familias más respetadas en la actualidad.

Toda esta semana he visto títulos que van desde "El soltero más codiciado ya no está disponible" hasta "Ex-mortífago se reivindica". Claro. Todo gira alrededor de ese egocéntrico rubio. Luego de la guerra, todos los involucrados y salpicados estaban en la mirada de la prensa mágica. Incluso yo.

Hace dos meses Ron y yo decidimos ponerle fin a nuestra relación, no era saludable. Cuando él me pidió que le diera una oportunidad pensé que con él podría sacar a Draco finalmente de mi cabeza. Pero no fue así, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que a pesar de que Ron intentaba ser el chico perfecto, mi corazón le pertenecía a otra persona. Lo más difícil fue decírselo a Molly. Ella ha sido como una madre para mí desde que mis padres murieron, y tenía la esperanza de ver al menor de sus hijos varones casado conmigo. Sé que él era feliz, pero yo ya no podía seguir mintiéndome a mí misma. Al decirle que lo nuestro no funcionaria, vi dolor en sus ojos.

Hace unos meses tuve una plática con Harry con respecto a mi relación con Ron, es mi mejor amigo, podía confiar en él. Me dijo que Ron está enamorado de mi desde hace ya algunos años y que también sabia de lo que yo sentía por el rubio. Yo estaba atónita, como podría saberlo, nadie lo sabía (excepción de Ginny), lo ocultaba tan bien que hasta parecía que lo detestaba. Harry me pidió que le dejara continuar, dijo que lo más sano para los dos era que terminara la relación que tenía con Ron, pero que sea delicada al decírselo.

Nunca pensé que él me diría eso, pero ambos sabíamos que era lo mejor.

Ahora estoy aquí en mi sillón leyendo _Historia de Hogwarts_ por millonésima vez, pero tengo algo más en la mente, pues no me puedo concentrar como usualmente lo hago. Tal vez sea un hombre alto, de ojos grises que en este momento está vestido en un traje elegante rumbo al altar. Suena el timbre, pienso en todas las historias románticas donde el chico deja a su prometida y va por la chica de sus sueños. Me arreglo lo más posible. Con una gran sonrisa abro la puerta. No era lo que esperaba, es un chico, sí, pero esta vestido como repartidor y trae la pizza que ordene hace media hora.

Regreso de golpe a la realidad, sé que él no vendrá, como en los cuentos de hadas, prometiéndome amor eterno.

No tengo ganas de sacar los platos y menos aún usar los cubiertos, es algo extraño en mí, no suelo ser desordenada, pero ahora no tengo energía para hacer algo tan simple como ello. Regreso a mi sillón y empiezo a comer. Pizza, lo único que siempre me complace, cualquiera pensaría que lo que más deseo es un plato caro de un restaurant, pero nadie me conoce bien.

Hoy me levante de buen humor, ayer tome una decisión que definirá quien seré. Olvidare a Draco. Puede que suene imposible pero es lo mejor, él tiene un futuro por delante con su esposa y yo tengo que buscar el mío. Llamo a Ginny para que me pueda ayudar con ello, quedamos en que ella vendría por la tarde para conversar.

A eso de la una suena el timbre anunciando la llegada de mi amiga. Nos sentamos en la sala a charlar, ella me cuenta como le con Harry, de su trabajo y finalmente me pregunta cómo va todo. Sé que se refiere a como estoy tomando lo del casamiento de Draco. También sé que mentirle no me servirá de nada pues ella me conoce incluso mejor que Harry. Le digo que estoy mejor de lo que creía y que me intentaría olvidar de él, ella me mira con suspicacia sabe que no es verdad, me tiende la mano y me dice que si la tomo ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya no deberé de pensar en él, ya no me afligiré, e intentare salir con alguien más. Acerco mi mano a la de ella, pero antes de tomar su mano la retiro. No podré sacarlo de mi mente, no poder dejar de pensar en él, es el único que dejé entrar en mi corazón y no podrá salir facilmente. Miro a mi amiga con los ojos empañados, no voy a llorar, me prometí a mí misma que no lo haría más.

Esta era mi única opción, lo sabía, pero aún tenía esperanzas.

Luego de que Ginny se fuera me quede pensando. Cuáles eran las probabilidades de estar con él? Viéndolo desde un punto de vista racional, eran escasas, pero no quería ver la realidad. Me tomaría mi tiempo para poder pensar todo con claridad. Gracias al cielo el lunes no tenía que trabajar, era el feriado por la muerte de Dumbledore. Llamar a Ginny solo fue un impulso por olvidarlo, pero no me detuve a pensar como me sentía al respecto. Es extraño como puedo ser tan impulsiva algunas veces y otra tan reflexiva. Todo el fin de semana lo medité y ahora estoy parada frente a la casa de los Potter esperando a que Ginny me atienda. Un niño pequeño de ojos verdes me abre la puerta, es tan parecido a su padre. Al entrar Ginny me llama para que me acerque a la cocina. No le saludo, siquiera digo un simple "Hola", simplemente le tiendo la mano. Ella me mira con confusión, yo le sonrió y digo

-Recuerdas lo que me propusiste el viernes? Eh reflexionado dos días enteros y ahora estoy totalmente segura que quiero olvidarle, no me importa cómo, tampoco si me ayudas o no, simplemente lo haré-

Ginny me mando una mirada llena de compasión, sabe que me duele, sabe que puede que me haga mucho daño, también sabe que intentare desistir. Pero lo que no sabe es que me duele más de lo que cree, no sabe que por dentro estoy destrozada, no sabe que jamás lo podre olvidar por más que quiera.

Desde que acorde olvidarme de Draco me he vuelto algo parecido a una adicta a mi trabajo, llego a las ocho menos cuarto y no salgo hasta alrededor de las nueve y media. Últimamente Oliver se pasa por mi oficina seguido a pesar de que su área no tiene mucha relación con la mía. Hace unos días me invito a salir, pero me negué pues aun no tengo ganas de salir con alguien. Hoy también me invito, y acepte.

Oliver es muy gracioso, me hace reír con sus bromas, es un increíble chico, a pesar de que sea mayor que yo parece más joven, pues tiene alma de niño, es un tanto adorable. Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que acepte ir con él al café, y ha sido uno de los mejores que he tenido en años. Pero un rubio sigue andando en mi cabeza, no con la misma frecuencia, pero sigue allí.

Él cree que odio las muestras de cariño, porque yo se lo he dicho, pero la verdad es que no me gusta ser abrazada pues siento que mi mascara se caerá. Es divertido y fastidioso a la vez cuando me abraza y empieza a decir cursilerías, me siento protegida, quizá no me deba acostumbrar a ello, pues sé que esto no será para siempre. Todo tiene un final, puede que tenga este pensamiento desde hace varios años cuando Malfoy y yo dejamos lo que teníamos.

Gin me dice que le dé una oportunidad, dice que hacemos linda pareja, pero no quiero llevar esto demasiado lejos porque, sí, soy débil y cobarde, tengo miedo de que me haga daño y que los errores que cometí se repitan. Sufrir otra vez y luego arrepentirme por todo lo que hice. Pero quizá él sea diferente o quizá él pueda hacerme feliz otra vez. Allí se queda en un quizá. Me hace gracia como Ginny tiene la esperanza de que lo nuestro dure, pues según ella Oliver parece hacerme feliz sin que yo me dé cuenta.

Hoy los gemelos invitaron a Oliver a la tienda de bromas. Mientras caminábamos hacia allá vi una cabellera rubia que difícilmente le pertenecía a otra persona. Draco caminaba inexpresivamente con su esposa del brazo, quien se le veía muy cómoda a su lado. Oliver no sabía nada de lo nuestro, pero inconscientemente me apegó hacia él, como si tratara de protegerme. Pude notar que su mirada estaba sobre nosotros. No me extrañó ver molestia en sus ojos, claro, para él solo soy una inmunda. Pero también tenía algo extraño, miraba a Oliver con excesivo desprecio, como si estuviera molesto de que fuera él quien me abrazara.

Ha de ser mi imaginación.

No puedo creer que pensé eso. Él fue el que me dejó, por esa niña, una sangre pura, una chica de la que nunca se podría avergonzar, tal y como salió de sus fríos labios. Me siento una tonta recordando eso. Algo me extraña, tengo una sonrisa en la cara, pero no siento nostalgia. Creo que después de sufrir tanto encontré lo que quería. Paz. Paz conmigo misma, paz con el mundo, paz con mi corazón.

Siento los brazos de Oliver en mi cintura, ya no es incómodo, en realidad me siento a gusto, incluso tengo el impulso de responder a la efusiva muestra de cariño por parte de mi acompañante. Por primera vez le respondo a una muestra de afecto tan efusiva, le suelo responder cuando estamos solos o cuando no es por simple juego, pero jamás le he respondido en un momento así, delante de tanta gente, siquiera frente a los Weasley's. Él se sorprende, pero me acerca más a él y me besa el cabello, puedo sentir su sonrisa, no comenta nada para no romper el momento.

Al llegar a Sortilegios Weasley, veo mucha gente abarrotada en el lugar, se nos es casi imposible de entrar, por lo que le dije a Oliver que un momento me iría a Flourish y Blotts, quiso protestar pero le saqué la lengua y salí corriendo. Veo a lo lejos el letrero de mi librería preferida. Al entrar saludo al dependiente, creo que sabe mi nombre desde mi segundo año en Hogwarts, y me dirijo a la zona de medimagia. El trabajo me mantiene ocupada, pero nunca lo suficiente como para dejar mis antiguos hábitos. Empiezo a hojear las cubiertas de los libros, buscando alguno nuevo. Alguien me ha jalado del brazo, y me ha empujado a un pasillo.

Draco.

No puede ser, veo ira en sus ojos, decepción y dolor. Esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser una pesadilla. –Aléjate de ese imbécil.- me dice, no entiendo porque lo dice, tal vez me sigue queriendo. Oliver. En mi cabeza pasa la imagen de Oliver, de nuestros momentos juntos, de su sonrisa. El sentimiento me embarga, ya no siento nada por el hombre que está parado frente a mí agarrando fuertemente mi muñeca. –El que se tiene que alejar de mí eres tú, quién te crees para decirme con quien estar y con quien no- le sonrió falsamente y salgo de la tienda en busca de Oliver. Me paro en la puerta de la librería, y me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer, sonrió a mis adentros, desde hace años no me sentía tan bien conmigo misma como me siento ahora. Volteo mi cabeza y veo como Malfoy sigue en la misma posición en la que lo dejé. De un momento a otro se recupera y pone su máscara de frialdad, me mira y va en busca de Astoria que se encuentra cerca a la entrada, entretenida ojeando revistas de prensa rosa.

Camino alegremente hacia la tienda de bromas, pero en el camino me encuentro a Oliver. Y me doy cuenta que tomé la decisión correcta. Jamás había hecho esto, pero tengo la necesidad de hacerlo. Corro y salto hacia Oliver. Él me mira confundido, pero me sostiene para no caerme. –Qué pasa pequeña- me pregunta, no sé qué responderle, simplemente le sonrío y acomodo mi cabeza en el hueco que hay en su cuello. Él no necesita otra contestación.

Esta noche iremos a cenar a la casa de los Potter. No tengo un buen presentimiento, siento que algo malo pasará. Siento que alguien me toma por atrás, desde que le di a Oliver la llave de mi departamento me llevo grandes sustos, pues le parece gracioso matarme del susto. Volteo sonriendo para saludar a mi novio, pero no es la persona que esperaba. Es Malfoy otra vez. Maldita sea. Mi primer impulso es darle una cachetada. ¿Cómo demonios entró a mi casa? Soy tonta o qué, es mago, claro está. Me mira iracundo. –Puedes decirme que rayos haces en mi casa- le pregunto. –Hermione enserio crees que te creeré el cuento de que ya me olvidaste- se burla –Yo no lo creo- dice mientras se acerca a mis labios. No sé de donde me salió una carcajada, sé que no es un buen momento para ello pero no pude evitarlo. –Malfoy, no te negaré que sufrí cuando me dejaste, la verdad me dolió tanto que pensé que no podría seguir, pero los dos nos equivocamos. Yo por creer eso y tú por siquiera creer que te creeré- respondo. –Granger, enserio, crees que no sé que aun mueres por mí- pregunta muy seguro de sí mismo. –Malfoy vete de aquí antes de que llame a los aurores, recuerda que tu aún tienes libertad condicional- respondo muy satisfecha. –No lo harías, eres débil ante mí- no pudo continuar pues un puño salió de quien sabe donde y paró en su mejilla. –Aléjate de ella malnacido, no quiero verte aquí nunca más- dice Oliver, con una molestia en la voz que jamás he escuchado. El aludido está en el suelo, con la nariz ensangrentada por el golpe. Corro hacia él, él abre los brazos, y yo simplemente me siento segura con este contacto. No sé en qué momento Malfoy dejó mi departamento, pero sé que no regresará.

Necesita respuestas, lo sé, por lo que le pido que se siente y le empiezo a relatar todo desde mi último año en la escuela hasta este momento, incluido lo de Ron y cómo me di cuenta que ya no sentía algo por él, Draco. Al terminar de hablar él simplemente me pregunta si vamos a ir a la casa de Harry. Tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, por lo que puedo intuir que todo está bien, le sonrío de vuelta y lo tomo del brazo para ir por la chimenea hacia la casa de mi mejor amigo.


End file.
